


Sol at luna

by Mybookwanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, Verkwan Ouchgege solatluna sanaall
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybookwanie/pseuds/Mybookwanie
Summary: kung saan inalala ni seungkwan ang kanilang masasayang alaala.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sol at luna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi poooo this is my first work sana po magustuhan niyoo:)) salamat po mahal ko kayoo

Drabble: verkwan

Song: sol at luna

Kauuwi lamang ni seungkwan galing sa kanyang trabaho, pagod na pagod ito dahil tinapos niya ang lahat ng kayang gawain. Napag isipan ni seungkwan na mag munimuni at ngayon ay nakatambay na ito sakanilang bakuran habang pinagmamasadan ang buwan.

Nakaupo, tulala;  
Nag-iisa sa mga kuliglig sa labas  
At baka naman, ako'y pakikinggan

"Seungkwan, tara na ice cream na tayo tapos na ang hell week natin!". Naalala ni seungkwan ang mga makinang na ngiti ni hansol. Ang ngiti na nakatatanggal nang kanyang pagod, ang ngiti na laging hinahanap hanap ng paningin.

Inaalala ang araw  
Na kumikinang  
Ganoon ako tuwing nakikita ka;  
Aking liwanag sa dilim

"Ano ba yan boo, napakaiyakin mo talaga e." Natatawang sabi ni hansol habang akap si seungkwan. "sayang kasi 'yun sol e" ingit ni seungkwan. "Mababawi mo 'yun ulit boo, ikaw pa ba!" Sagot ng binata sabay yakap ulit kay seungkwan. Yakap na nagpapawala sa kanyang mga pangamba, yakap na nag tatanggal ng lungkot sa kanyang isipan. Yakap na kailanman ay hindi niya na muli madarama.

At nung yinakap mo ako  
Tila ba'ng nawala  
Ang mga problema sa mundong puno ng kasakiman  
'Wag ka munang bumitaw, aking sinta

"Boooooo, dalian mo na baka tumigil na yung ulan" sigaw ni hansol "Saglit lang naman hansol, ligong ligo ka masyado e." Patataray naman ni seungkwan. Hinila ni hansol si seungkwan sabay takbo pasulong sa ulan, hindi makakalimutan ni seungkwan ang araw na iyon puro kasiyahan, ngiti at walang iniintinding problema, kung alam lang ni Seungkwan na 'yun na ang huli, edi sana hindi na siya umuwi, edi sana sinulit niya 'yung mga huling oras na magkasama sila. Sayang. edi sana nailahad na niya ang kanyang nadarama.

Naaalala mo pa ba  
Mga araw na masamit  
Nung tayo'y magkasama?  
Abot ang ngiti sa malayong bituin

Napangiti si seungkwan habang inaalala ang mga masayang alaala na kailanman ay hindi na mauulit pa, mga alaala na ngayon ay nagpapa luha sakanya. Bumuhos ang malakas na ulan, kasabay nang pag buhos nang kanyang luha, luha na matagal na niyang gustong ilabas. Pag tila nang ulan ay ang pag tahan din ni seungkwan, napag isipan na niyang tumayo at ihanda ang kanyang susuotin para sa okasyon na nagpilit sakanya na tapusin ang kanyang trabaho, ang kasal ni hansol.

Mahal kong Sol  
Ako si Luna  
Tayo ba ay ipinagtadhana ng sansinukob?  
Ngunit, tayo ay ipinaglayo

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat po sa pagbabasa(^.^) mahal ko po kayo:))


End file.
